A Different Kind of Moon Dance
by iloveromance
Summary: She accompanied Niles to the Snow Ball as a favor when his date canceled on him. But when the evening ended feelings began to transpire; feelings that were unfamiliar and new to her, but not to him. And when they acted on those feelings, her world... and their relationship...began to change. (Episode: "Moon Dance") ***Rated M***.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Thanks to Brit-mancer85, whose M-rated story, "An Evening With Niles" was the inspiration for what you are about to read.  
**_

It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

It was just a friendly gesture on her part, helping someone she cared about; her friend… her best friend. But after spending hours teaching him how to dance their friendship had deepened. He no longer seemed nervous about touching her or being in such close proximity and she had to admit that it was nice.

It wasn't as though she was attracted to him romantically, although she couldn't deny that Dr. Niles Crane was very handsome. How his date; a woman who was supposedly as famous as this Marjorie Nash person (or any woman for that matter) could have broken a date with him to something as exciting and wondrous as the Snow Ball was beyond her. Certainly he was pretentious like his older brother and there were plenty of things about him that drove her absolutely mad. But deep down, he was the sweetest man; never failing to pay her a compliment at any given moment. So when he announced that their lessons had come to an end because of his broken date, he looked so forlorn that she didn't hesitate to offer to accompany him. He accepted quickly, which made her incredibly happy, because he deserved every happiness in the world.

She could hardly wait to go shopping for the perfect dress. It took some looking, going from store to store searching for something appropriate to wear for such an extravagant evening. She knew little to nothing about the event they would be attending but she knew Niles Crane. And Niles Crane only attended the best and most lavish functions in Seattle. So the dress she chose could be nothing less than perfect.

Just as she was about to give up, having seen nothing that was remotely suitable and having to settle for a dullish gown she'd worn far too many times, she spotted it. The red dress hung rather inconspicuously on a rack where it was certain to be overlooked. She would have missed it herself had she not taken interest in a lovely seafoam green gown hanging directly in front of it. But the silky red fabric and its vibrant color peeked out from behind the bluish-green dress, beckoning to her. And when she removed the red dress from the rack, her breath was taken away. It was absolutely stunning.

Without hesitation she rushed to the fitting room, eager to try it on. Her heart raced as she removed her jeans and t-shirt and then slipped the dress over her head. One look in the three-way mirror caused her to gasp in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The woman in the mirror stared back at her, wearing the same disbelieving expression.

The dress hugged her body; accentuating curves that she had no idea were there. And the slit on one side of the gown gave it a bit of sex-appeal. The latter wasn't her intention, but now that she'd tried on the dress she simply had to have it. The slightly suggestive slit might have been too much, but perhaps no one would notice.

Carefully she removed the dress and returned it to the hanger, feeling only slightly guilty when she glanced at the price tag. It was far beyond what she could afford and it would take her months to pay it off, but it was something she simply had to have. Never in her life had she wanted something more.

On the way home she felt her heart skip a beat in anticipation for the evening and the days seemed to pass much too slowly. But finally the day had arrived.

She'd told no one about her date, save for Mr. Crane, who already knew since he was at Café Nervosa with the younger Dr. Crane when she'd asked to accompany him to the Snow Ball. She hadn't even told Frasier about her date with his brother, knowing full well that he would try to forbid it. Why he insisted on keeping two friends apart when nothing was going on between them was beyond Daphne's comprehension. So she was grateful for his father who reminded Frasier that he had made it clear that he was to be considered invisible for the whole weekend.

The look on Frasier's face when she'd excitedly gone to answer the door was priceless. But it was Niles' reaction that she'd always remember. His mouth fell open and he looked her up and down.

"Wow!"

She laughed at the boyish look on his face, feeling a bit nervous. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. You look quite handsome yourself." And then to her surprise, he handed her a red rose; the sweetest, most romantic gesture she could have ever imagined. He was a gentleman in every sense of the word. And she knew that tonight anyway, she was the luckiest woman in all of Seattle.

Soon they were on their way to the Snow Ball, which was certain to be an event that neither of them would ever forget. But it was what happened after that changed her life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

The line for the valet was long by the time they reached the aptly named Majestic Hotel in downtown Seattle, and Daphne's heart began to flutter. Despite their comfortable friendship, she and Niles had barely spoken on the way there, making her feel a bit guilty.

She tried to keep the conversation light, but every time she opened her mouth, the words just wouldn't come. She found herself asking and answering questions that only required short answers of only one or two words.

She shouldn't be feeling so nervous; not around Dr. Crane, a man whom she had known for three years and had seen almost every single day. But it was she who had asked him to be her date. But it wasn't a date, not in the romantic sense. Because she wasn't attracted to him in any way whatsoever. But she did care about him, deeply in fact. So much, in fact that she could tell how much this evening meant to him.

He was so sweet bringing her a rose. She lifted the slim red flower into her hands and pressed it gently above her upper lip, inhaling its sweet scent. It only took her a moment to realize that the rose had no thorns. At closer inspection, she noticed the short smooth patches along the green stem, indicating that someone (was it he?) had gone to the trouble to remove each and every thorn. The thought that Dr. Crane might have done such a thing…

"Daphne, are you ready?"

Once again she turned her head, brushing a fallen tear from her cheeks. Damn, what was wrong with her, getting so emotional over a silly rose? She could feel Dr. Crane and the valet attendant watching her and she smiled, hoping her smile was sincere. She was happy.

She'd often wondered what it would be like to accompany Dr. Niles Crane on a date, but she'd only had those ridiculous thoughts on occasion; most often when she was feeling lonely and she'd overheard him telling his brother about something romantic he'd done for his wife. Or after his marriage had sadly begun to dissolve and he'd started dating.

But she shouldn't have had such thoughts at all. They were friends and he was the younger brother of her boss. And even if she did have romantic feelings for him, they would only lead to heartbreak; for she was certain that a man like Dr. Niles Crane would never feel that way about her.

"Daphne, are you all right?"

Again she looked up, horrified when she realized she'd been deep in thought. The valet attendant was now standing beside Niles, both men staring at her. Quickly she climbed out of the car and stood before Niles, who nodded to the valet. The car sped away, leaving them standing on the sidewalk. He was looking at her with such concern that she thought she might cry.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Oh… Yes, I was just thinking…"

"Look, if you don't want to do this, I completely understand. It was so kind of you to offer to accompany me to the Snow Ball, and for giving me the dance lessons, but if you're uncomfortable about this, I-."

Her trembling fingers went to his lips, silencing him. "Hush. I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I guess I'm just a bit nervous."

"Daphne-."

"It's silly, I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be feeling like this… not around you. Now come on. We're going to have a wonderful time, you'll see. I can hardly wait to dance the night away."


	3. Chapter 3

They had barely reached the door and Niles showed the attendant their ticket when Daphne's heart began to race even more than it had already been. Was Niles, she wondered, as nervous as she? He seemed to be amazingly calm, and the thought shouldn't have surprised her. He was a sophisticated man; the kind of man who went to these sorts of things all the time. He had no reason to be nervous. But she knew that if Niles even had the slightest feeling that she was nervous, he would make sure to do everything he could to put her at ease. He was just that kind of man and had always been that way. And like a breath of fresh air, her courage returned from some unknown location (for she wasn't really courageous at all), allowing her to slip her hand into his. Almost instantly she felt him squeeze her hand, sending waves up and down her body.

"It's so beautiful, Dr. Crane." She remarked, unable to believe how beautiful the ballroom was. With its' large windows and the orchestra playing such lovely music in a corner of the huge room, it was. The ballroom scene in Disney's "Beauty and the Beast dulled in comparison to this. It was silly, comparison such an elegant ball to a Disney movie, And yet, in her long, slim red dress she felt like a princess. And bedside her was her prince, if only for tonight.

"Daphne? Just for tonight, would you call me _Niles_?"

His voice was so boyishly adorable that although she didn't feel right about it, she found herself nodding her head. "I think that's a wonderful idea…. Niles." Oh how she loved the way his name sounded on her lips. "_Niles_… I like that. I think I could get rather used to saying it. _Niles_…"

"Thank you, Daphne. Your name is quite beautiful if I do say so myself."

"Thank you, Ni-." She gasped in horror, realizing that she'd spoken her silly thoughts aloud. "Oh dear…"

"It's all right… Daphne. I could say your name a hundred times over and never get tired of it."

His words warmed her heart and she leaned to kiss his cheek. "That's very sweet. Thank you… Niles." But as he led her to a nearby table, she was aware of the faces around her, all of them looking in her direction. "We must have made quite the entrance." She said with a nervous laugh. But he didn't join in. He was too busy looking her up and down. The sight made her laugh once more. "Niles, what are you doing?"

"Admiring you."

Once more her heart warmed. "That's sweet but I'm hardly as beautiful as some of the women here."

"You're an absolute vision. Everyone is staring at you." He said, without a hint of drama. "I'm the luckiest man here."

She squeezed his hand, knowing that his much-too-kind words were just for show. But they touched her heart just the same. "And I'm the luckiest woman." She replied, meaning every word. "You look awfully handsome tonight, Dr. Crane."

He looked completely flattered by the compliment, although it wasn't the first time that she'd called him handsome. "Thank you, Daphne. Would you like some champagne?"

"Oh that would be lovely, thank you, Dr. Crane."

She watched him walk to the bar where he was confronted by a very elegant woman and her male companion.

"Niles, darling! How are you?" The woman said in a tone that indicated that she really didn't care how Niles was at all. And Niles looked none too happy to be speaking to her either. But Daphne was impressed with how calm and cool he seemed.

"Hello, Lacy. How are -."

Lacy (what kind of name was that?) turned to her male companion, not even caring that she'd interrupted poor Niles, who was just making polite conversation. "Andrew, say hello to Niles!"

"Hello Niles." Andrew said rather obediently and with no emotion at all. "We were just devastated to hear about you and Maris!"

"Oh yes, devastated!" Lacy said. "_Everyone_ is talking about it!"

"Really…" Niles said, clearly growing more and more uncomfortable. "And how is… _everyone_?"

"Devastated."

"Right… of course."

"I just don't know how you could possibly be managing on your own! I mean, Maris was so-."

Daphne appeared beside Niles and smiled. "Hello."

"Oh… is this your…"

Daphne took the champagne flutes from Niles hands and put them on the counter. "Yes, I _am_ and we came here to dance! So if you don't mind…"

Niles was staring at her in astonishment. "Daphne, you handled that beautifully!"

"I'm sorry you had to deal with them, Niles. I know it hurts to be reminded of… your wife..." she said quietly.

"It's all right. Actually I wasn't thinking about Maris at the moment. I was thinking about-"

"You're _darn right_ you're all right! You're _better_ than _all right_, Niles Crane. You're _wonderful_! Those people are nothing but gossipy twits! Now let's not waste another minute with them! Tonight, you're _all mine_!"

He appeared taken aback by the words that were flowing out of her. "Oh…Daphne..."

She opened her arms, beckoning him to fill them. "Take me in your arms, Niles and the music will carry us away!" They walked to the dance floor, but the moment they were in position, the music stopped and there was an announcement from the orchestra conductor.

"Thank you, we'll be back in ten minutes."

They looked at each other awkwardly for but a moment before they started to laugh. This night was going to be full of surprises.


	4. Chapter 4

Moments later the music resumed and Niles whisked her out onto the dance floor. It was there that he swept her into his arms and they waltzed around the room, like Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire. No, they were _better _than those famous dancers. They were _magnificent!_ They were the envy of everyone in attendance at the Snow Ball. Daphne could feel everyone's eyes on them as the music ended and to her surprise, he dipped her, causing everyone to applause. And then she took Niles hand and they went back to their table.

She couldn't help laughing. "I can't remember when I've had a better time, Dr. Crane. I'm on Cloud Nine!"

"I'd have to look down to see Cloud Nine!" He said, still trying to catch his breath.

"Dr. Crane…"

"Daphne I must tell you again, that is an exquisite gown."

She was used to his compliments, but tonight she simply couldn't get enough of them. "Oh, thanks… It was much more than I could afford, but have you ever seen something and thought _I just have to have it!"_

He said nothing and she saw him gazing longingly at her. Or perhaps it was her silly imagination, getting caught up in the fantasy of the evening. Of course it was, they were just friends… but tonight they were dance partners.

The orchestra began a new song, this one of a different tempo. And before Niles could sink completely into his chair she gasped in delight.

"A tango! Come on!"

"You never taught me a tango."

"You'll love it, Niles! It's perfect for you! It's a passionate, full-blooded dance that comes from the slums of Buenos Aires."

"Oh, I think I should sit this one out."

"Nonsense. Come on, you can do it!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. They were standing face to face and there was no denying how incredibly handsome he was. But she swallowed hard, trying not to think about it. "Now, there's only one rule in the tango."

"Wh-what's that?" He asked his voice qu9ivering as she moved closer to him than she'd ever been.

"Our bodies must be in close, continual contact with not a sliver of daylight between us."

"I-I can do that." He breathed.

She tried to lead him further onto the dance floor but he hesitated. "Don't be afraid, Niles. Daphne won't let anything happen to you."

"I don't think-."

She cradled his face in her hands. His skin was so soft… "Don't think… feel." She proceeded to give him a scenario in which he was an Argentine slum dweller with no house, no food, no means of survival, except for the tango. And by the time she was finished, he looked as though he'd been dancing the tango for years. He dipped her again, giving her sweet compliments that she absolutely could not get enough of. "You're an angel, a goddess, you're beautiful…I adore you!"

"And I adore you!" She said, smiling at his shocked expression.

"What?"

"I adore you, Niles Crane." She said again as he spun her around.

"I adore you too." He said, looking as though he might faint.

Their dramatic performance was garnering an audience and she wanted to make it good. "I don't want this night to end."

"I don't either."

"Then let's not let it! Let's dance forever."

After a few more turns, the song came to an end, and they were once again the center of attention and the envy of everyone on the dance floor. They were standing face to face, and she was so close to him that she could feel his breath on her lips.

"This is the greatest night of my life." he said, almost dreamily.

His eyes were bluer than she'd ever seen them. "Mine… too." She said, lazily replying to his comment.

And then she moved closer and closer until their lips touched.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the first time she'd made any sort of a romantic gesture toward him and it was entirely for show. She wanted to show that twit Lacy that Niles was not a broken man. But when her lips touched his it took her completely by surprise. She never expected his lips to so soft, nor did she expect to feel the way she was feeling. The kiss was meant to be brief, one touch of their lips and then they would draw back. But she found that she couldn't draw back. And so she kissed him not once, but twice… and then a third time. Her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. "Niles…" She breathed into his ear when the kisses finally ceased.

They stared at one another for a moment, neither of them knowing what to say or do. It was truly an awkward moment, but a wonderful one at that. Perhaps they simply shouldn't speak, for doing so might ruin the mood. But there was no mood and this wasn't a romantic date. She was playing the role of a friend, and the kiss was meant to make those twits green with envy. Daringly she looked up; suppressing a smile when she noticed that everyone was once again looking at them. Some were simply staring in disbelief; others covered their mouths, whispering in hushed voices. Niles was sure to be the talk of the town and Daphne was certain that word of his date to the Snow Ball would get back to Maris in a big way.

But she couldn't think about that now. All she could think about was the way his lips felt on hers, and how much she wanted to kiss him again. She moved her face toward his, but paused when their lips were centimeters apart. She couldn't lead him on this way, couldn't let him think…

"D-Daphne?"

"Yes?"

"They're playing…. Another song. Would you…"

"I'd love to." She said having no idea what he'd just asked her. In a trance she felt him take her into his arms, and they began to dance once again, but this was no waltz, nor was it a fox trot or even a tango. It was a slow, romantic dance; the kind that most everyone did at least once, at weddings, parties, in restaurants; holding hands, their arm around the others' waist. Nothing fancy whatsoever. But it was this dance that was her favorite, for it allowed her to get closer to him than ever before.

She pressed her body lightly against his, the way she'd done during the tango and took his hand, sighing as he brought hers to his lips for a kiss. And then they began to move back and forth to the music. The song was a familiar one although she couldn't place it. But she could hear him humming softly in her ear; a sound that made her clutch him a little tighter, for surely if she had not been holding onto him, she might have fainted at his feet. And he would have saved her. For that's the kind of man he was. Always thinking of her.

She had no idea how long they stood there dancing, nor was she aware that the first song had ended and another had begun. The only thing she knew was that her feelings for this man, this wonderful, sweet man, were changing. And it was so easy to kiss him once more.

Her lips were burning with want for another kiss. But then she heard applause, causing her to look around the room.

"Thank you for coming, everyone." The conductor was saying. "We hope you enjoyed your evening."

It took her a moment, wondering why everyone else had stopped dancing and the music had ceased to go on."Oh… It's over. Well, I'll just go and powder me nose and then we can go."

Disappointment shrouded her for she wanted the moment to last forever. But she couldn't let him think that she hadn't been having a good time. He'd only blame himself. And more importantly, it would have been a lie. She'd had the best time of her life.

"All right. Would you like one more glass of champagne before I take you home? We can sit and talk for a few minutes."

She nodded, squeezing his hand. "I'd love some."

Unexplained tears threatened to fall and she quickly turned to rush into the ladies room. She was grateful that she found it empty, for all she could do was to stare into the mirror. What was happening? She hadn't planned to be feeling this way, whatever way it was. But something was different. _She_ was different.

She walked out of the ladies room and into the ball room, her heart racing in her chest. "Okay, Niles… I'm -."

But she froze when she saw the incredibly beautiful, tall blonde woman standing by Niles, at the table, _their_ table, the one where they'd been sitting, discussing the feeling of being on Cloud Nine. And where he'd indeed gotten two flutes of champagne that were waiting to be enjoyed as they talked about… well she wasn't sure what they would talk about. After what had happened… the inexplicable kisses, she wasn't sure that she could talk at all. What would she possibly say? The woman handed him a business card, smiled and walked away, leaving him alone once more.

Daphne stood staring at Niles from afar. He was so handsome and it was only right that he be approached by a beautiful woman. She kept telling herself that her sudden anxiety came not from the uncertainty of the conversation that she would have with Niles once she turned to the table. It was the fact that she wanted so badly to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

"Daphne, are you ready to go?"

Startled out of her thoughts she looked up to find Niles smiling at her. "What? Oh yes, I'm just…"

But his smile disappeared and he no doubt noticed the tears that she felt in her eyes. Damn what was wrong with her tonight? Her secret, the one that she wanted so much to keep, had been discovered by the one person she hoped would never find out.

His hand went to her bare forearm, making her shiver. "You're crying. Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She lied. "I'm just a bit tired."

"Well then, I'll take you home." He offered her his arm and together they walked out of the parking lot. But once they reached the car, he stopped and looked at her.

"Daphne?"

She stared at him; his handsome face, his beautiful blue eyes, his soft pink lips that she wanted so much to kiss again. And in fact, she'd never wanted anything more. It was wrong, oh so wrong. He was moving his face toward hers. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her mouth. Oh God, he was going to kiss her, right in the parking lot where no one else could see them; no one for whom they could put on a show for anyway. The kiss that she so desperately wanted was about to become reality as he-

"Niles."

He froze; his expression telling her all that she needed to know. "Daphne, I-."

"Yes?"

"I can't thank you enough for tonight. For everything. But if I've upset you in any way, I-."

"Hush." She said, pressing her fingers to his lips to silence him. "You haven't upset me at all. In fact, you've made this whole night completely wonderful. I should be the one thanking you."

"Daphne, you don't have to-"

"I had a wonderful time, Niles."

Before he could respond, she kissed his cheek. It was perhaps the only kiss she'd receive for the rest of the night, but strangely it was enough. "It was the best night of my life."

She felt him become a bit unsteady on his feet and she wrapped her arms around his waist to keep him from falling. And truth be told, she didn't want to let go.

"Are you all right, Niles?"

His hand went to his forehead. "I-I that maybe I had a bit too much champagne. I'm so embarrassed, Daphne. But I don't think-."

"Would you like me to drive?"

Clearly her suggesting had surprised him, either because of the way she'd read his mind or because of the audacity that she had actually suggested that she drive his expensive car. But his answer surprised her.

"Yes, I think that might be a good idea, actually. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Now why don't you climb inside and fasten your seatbelt? This night air isn't good for your wooziness."

Her heart racing, she walked around to the driver's side of the car. In the sweetest gesture imaginable, he pushed the lock to unlock her car door for her and took her hand helping her inside. It was such a wonderful and unexpected gesture, something that only a gentleman such as he would do and something that no man had ever done for her before, that it surprised her.

"Oh, thank you, Dr. Crane. That's very kind."

"Think nothing of it. Are you sure you're okay driving my car? Because if you're not-."

"It will be fine. And don't worry; I'll be very careful with your car. It's beautiful and I'd hate for anything to happen to it."

"I trust you completely, Daphne."

They were the five words she never thought she'd hear, but the most wonderful words imaginable.


End file.
